


Random Scene #2

by cascadingwindows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Multi, My OCs, kissin on the rooftop smooch smooch, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadingwindows/pseuds/cascadingwindows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he’s away from home and found new (but slightly odd) friends, Hunter tries to make himself be more comfortable in his affections with men, but not without a small push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Scene #2

Hunter crossed his arms. “He’s been asleep all day.”

“Let him be. How long was he up this time? Three days?” Kane asked.

The two stared at the man curled into the armchair. Marshall shifted, sinking farther down and hiding his face behind his bedhead and hoodie. His glasses hung crooked off his nose, smushed up against the back cushion.

“I saw him get up once to start making coffee, sit back down to wait, and now he’s like this,” Hunter said, scoffing at the thought.

Kane sighed. “It always surprises me how long he can stay awake without collapsing.” He walked towards the man, kissed him on the forehead, and carefully slid off his glasses and placed them on the top cushion. Kane moved to sit on the couch opposite the chair.

Hunter admired how close Marshall and Kane were. He would’ve hated it if Ringo was so touchy-feely. Well, Ringo is already touchy-feely, but it would be nice if Hunter actually wanted the affection, which he doesn’t, not from Ringo at least.

From Marshall though… Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Normally Hunter would never let himself think like that, but now he was away from home, away from his controlling family. He didn’t have to hide anymore.

But that make didn’t any of it less awkward.

“The longer you and Ringo stay with us the more you’ll fall in love with him, I swear,” Kane muttered. His eyes were glued to Marshall in a loving haze.

Hunter wandered to sit near Kane. “Why?”

Kane shrugged. “I dunno, but it’s not because of his mind. He doesn’t try to actively pull people in, but that doesn’t erase the feeling he gives people. His mind is just too powerful.”

“Huh? So he doesn’t want to attract people, but he does anyway?”

“Not on purpose, and not to the extent he could be. Which is good, otherwise…” Kane trailed off. He slouched into the cushions. “Otherwise I can’t be sure if any of us would still be here, to be honest.”

Hunter processed what Kane meant, reliving the memories of the past few weeks. Finding Marshall, Kane and Ringo almost killing each other, the way Marshall could hold Kane back like he was a dog on a leash.

That was the power of being a host to a parahuman. The connection made the partners on even ground, no one could overpower each other. Hunter still wasn’t sure how to harness the connection with Ringo. The man was too rough, too loud, too animalistic. Hunter guessed that’s what happens when you are literally melded with a lion and ram. Strange animals to combine, but Ringo was a strange man.

“You’re worried.”

Hunter looked up with wide eyes to see Kane watching him. Hunter scowled. “How can you tell? Did you look at my aura without asking?”

Kane frowned. “No, you just look more pissed off than usual. Damn dude, I’m trying to help. I’m not like Ringo.”

“Even if you were it’s fine, I can handle Ringo. Have been since high school.”

Ringo poked his head out of the study room. “I heard my name.”

Kane turned to him. “Nothing important.”

Ringo sauntered in with a stack of papers in his hand and Marshall’s special editing pen. “Well, if it’s about me it’s _obviously_ important.”

Kane chuckled and draped his arms over the back of couch. He looked back at Marshall and took a deep breath, shifting to sit upright. His fingers grazed Hunter’s shoulder. Hunter looked down at them, wondering if Kane knew what he was doing, and how much affection he could handle himself if he kept freaking out over the smallest touch.

Ringo plopped down next to Kane, practically on top of him. “Someone is happy. Where’d Mr. Grumpy McGrumperson go?”

Kane pushed Ringo off and the man fell onto the floor with a thud. Kane nodded to Marshall on the armchair.

Ringo rubbed his back as he sat up. He looked over and smiled. “Aw, he’s adorable.”

“Hell yeah he is,” Kane said.

Hunter grinned at how enthusiastic Kane was. Kane’s fingers on his shoulder shifted, redirecting Hunter’s train of thought.

“What are the papers for?” Kane asked.

Ringo held up the stack and gently shook it for emphasis. “Marshall asked me to read the draft of his latest short story. It’s really good!”

“What’s it about?”

Ringo held up a finger. “No spoilers. I’d let you read it but you know how Marshall is with that.”

Kane nodded. “I’ll ask him later.”

Marshall shifted in his sleep, raising his arm over his head. Now his whole face was hidden in the cushions and his clothes, mainly his hood, which crowded around him.

Ringo turned to him. “He probably feels us staring at him.”

“We should stop,” Kane said. “We all have shit to do anyway.”

The two stood up and started to walk away. Kane turned to Hunter and grinned. Hunter was staring at Marshall, deep in thought.

“Hunter.”

The man shook himself from his daze and stood. He walked past Kane with his head tilted down, trying to hide the blush he knew was growing on his cheeks.

Kane chuckled and pat the man’s shoulder. “Told ya. He got you and you don’t even know it.”

“Oh, he knows it,” Ringo said. “He just won’t accept it. He won’t even accept me, and I’m like his favorite pet.”

Hunter frowned. “You are not my favorite pet.”

“Ouch.”

Hunter rolled his eyes.

Ringo smirked at Kane. “Watch this.”

With wide eyes Hunter watched as Ringo walked up to him, held his cheeks, and placed a heavy kiss on his forehead. Hunter recoiled and pushed the man away from him.

“Ringo! Seriously?” Hunter shouted.

Ringo backed away with a teasing smile as Kane hushed Hunter.

“Be quiet, you’ll wake up Marshall.”

They all turned to see Marshall on his opposite side, facing them. His eyes were barely open. He muttered, “What are you doing?”

It was the first time Hunter heard Marshall’s voice after waking up. He almost melted at the sound of it. He could imagine the deep resonance in his throat as Marshall spoke. It was a bit disappointing for Hunter to know that he would rarely hear that voice.

“We’re trying to show Hunter how gay he is,” Ringo blurted.

Hunter glared at Ringo, curling his fists.

Marshall chuckled and sat up, using the back of the chair as support. He glanced around himself, found his glasses, and slid them on. He stood and walked forward to join the group, rubbing his eyes. Hunter couldn’t help but gawk at Marshall’s messy bed-head. The man looked terrible, but adorable too. Hunter wiped off the expression and went back to his default scowl.

Marshall put his hands on his hips and smiled at Hunter. His deep waking voice was already disappearing, but his eyes were as tired as usual. “We all know that you love Ringo if you can handle him as long as you have.”

“Hey!” Ringo and Hunter shouted together. Ringo looked at Hunter. Hunter glared back.

“Cute.”

Hunter turned his glare to Marshall. He just laughed.

“Kane gives me that look everyday. Nice try, buddy.”

Hunter fumed. The deepening crease in the bridge of his nose made Marshall’s grin grow.

Knowing the possibilities of what could happen next with an angry Hunter, Ringo gestured to the paper and backed away. “I’m gonna go finish this.” He scurried to the study room.

Kane placed a hand on Marshall’s shoulder and leaned down evilly. “Convert him,” he said, staring at Hunter with narrow eyes. He slinked to the other side of Marshall. “Shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Kane,” Hunter warned.

Marshall brushed off Kane’s hand. “Stop it. Hunter, let’s have a talk.”

Hunter relaxed when Marshall walked to put on his jacket. Marshall stood at the door with a hand on the knob. He beckoned Hunter, who sighed in defeat before walking over to him.

“Have fun,” Kane teased. Hunter snapped his head at him and raised a finger, ready to start shouting. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Marshall.

“Ignore him, Hunter, he’s just trying to get you riled up because it makes him horny. He just wants to bang you later.”

Hunter’s cheeks turned beat red. He looked at Marshall in shock.

“Whoa! That’s not the only reason I try to get people riled up!” Kane argued. He opened his mouth to start saying more, but Marshall grabbed Hunter and ushered him out the door. As Marshall closed it, chuckling at Kane’s offended shouting, he held out Hunter’s jacket. Hunter took it and slid it on as they walked to the stairwell.

The two walked up to the roof in silence. Hunter stuck his hands in his pockets and kept glancing at Marshall. He seemed confident in whatever he was going to do, which unsettled Hunter even more because the Marshall he knew was only confident when he talked about things he did too much research on.

Once they got to the door Marshall opened it, letting Hunter walk past. Hunter froze at the sight before him. The tall buildings of the city shined bright against the midnight sky. Despite the time, he heard cars and people and music from the street far below. The two walked to the edge, leaning against the tall concrete wall. Hunter looked at Marshall. His breath puffed out in a cloud that was blown away in the breeze. The rim of his glasses caught the lights. They danced when Marshall shifted his weight.

Marshall turned to him with a soft smile. Hunter blushed and took his hands out of his pockets, raising them to lean against the ledge. He looked down the twenty-some levels to the concrete below, making his heart race. One of the street lights below was broken, flickering every few seconds and scaring the stray cat Ringo always goes out to feed.

“So I know you don’t hate gay people, otherwise you’d have probably killed me, Kane, and Ringo,” Marshall said. “But why do you hate the act of it?”

Hunter looked up at him.

“I know you especially hate it when Ringo is so affectionate to you. You know that’s how parahumans are though.”

“I do know,” Hunter muttered, trying to pick his words carefully. “It’s just… uncomfortable.”

Marshall scrapped a foot against the wall absent-mindedly. “That's understandable. You know, it’s okay to be gay, or, whatever you feel like.”

“I know.”

“I can give you a list of sexualities if you’re not gay but don’t know for sure. Unless you don’t want a label.” Marshall started off in a ramble, trying to comfort Hunter in either wanting or not wanting a label, making Hunter smile and shake his head. Marshall saw him and stopped talking. He sighed in defeat. “I just… I’ve seen you look at Ringo. You love him, you can’t deny it. Well, you can, but it won’t be very fun.”

Hunter bowed his head in embarrassment. This conversation was so strange to be having, but Marshall was talking like it was normal. This is not what would be happening back at home.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You might’ve been told that it is, but it’s not.” Marshall stared out into space, his dark irises absorbing the lights. “Ringo loves you too, but since you keep denying it he just teases you for it.”

“Are you trying to guilt me?”

“No, just telling you both sides of the story.”

Hunter frowned.

“What’s holding you back?”

He couldn’t put it into words. Hunter shrugged.

Marshall waited. When he had no answer he asked, “Is it the affection? Have you kissed a guy before?”

Hunter shrugged again. “I wouldn’t call them kisses. They were never on the mouth, and only a select few I wanted to happen.”

Marshall nodded and shifted a little closer. “I get it. It’s nice being in control when it’s something so intimate.”

Hunter waited for Marshall to continue.

“Do you want a second chance?”

“What do you mean?”

“Kiss me.”

Hunter’s heart almost exploded. “W- What?”

Marshall chuckled. “Come on, be in control. You’re holding yourself back out of habit. Just go for it.”

Hunter bit his cheek. He leaned forward, felt Marshall’s breath against his lips, and closed the gap. Marshall kissed a lot lighter than Ringo ever has. The soft approach made Hunter relax. He held Marshall’s cheek with one hand and moved to his toes, trying to reach and get closer to him.

Marshall pulled away far too soon. Hunter dragged forward before opening his eyes to see Marshall’s glasses fogged up. Marshall smiled, making the corner of his eyes wrinkle. Hunter blushed.

“See?” Marshall asked. He took off his glasses and hid them in his coat pocket. “Nothing to be afraid of. Yeah, it’s a little awkward at first, but you get used to it once you realize that there’s nothing to be awkward about.”

Hunter stood upright and nodded. “It is a lot nicer to be in control.”

“Now, with Ringo,” Marshall said. He glanced Hunter up and down. “Wanna get used to what it’s like with him?”

Hunter huffed.

Marshall smirked. “Everyone’s a bottom for someone. Being versatile is kinda hot to be honest.”

Hunter grumbled and looked at Marshall. His eyes directed themselves to his lips. They were so soft, and the corner pulled up in a smirk was just plain sexy.

“Sure,” Hunter said. “Might as well get used to it with someone that has self-control.”

Marshall chuckled. He held Hunter’s shoulders and turned so Hunter was between him and the wall. For the split second they looked at each other Hunter felt his stomach jump up his throat. Marshall grabbed the Hunter’s cheeks with both hands and guided him into the kiss. Almost immediately Marshall moved a hand to Hunter’s head, tangling his fingers in the ginger’s curls. The kiss was more controlling and rushed, almost a perfect mimic of Ringo’s surprise tackle-kisses. Hunter reveled in the body heat Marshall emitted, but he could feel Marshall holding himself back. He wanted to feel what Marshall really does. Hunter clung to Marshall’s coat and kissed back, desperate for the warmth and affection he pushed away for so long. Marshall wrapped an arm around Hunter’s waist, pulling him closer.

Marshall finally pulled away. They both breathed little heavier than before, their breath turning into a fog that was wisped away.

“So?” Marshall asked. He widened the gap between them by stepping away. Hunter’s abdomen was instantly colder, sending chills through his whole body. “A bit more comfortable?”

Hunter failed to hide his smile. He nodded.

Marshall grinned. “Mission accomplished. That was the first time I made a guy come out to himself.”

Hunter chuckled. A big gust of wind made the two shiver. Marshall looked up to the sky as he readjusted his hair. It was a darker night than usual.

“Let’s go inside,” Hunter said. The cold was finally getting to him, especially after staying away from Marshall’s heat.

Marshall nodded. He took Hunter’s hand and led him back to the door and down the stairs. When they walked back into the apartment Kane’s face peered over the back of the couch. Ringo’s popped out from the study room, looking at Hunter excitedly.

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Um…” Hunter looked at Marshall, who shrugged. “I… guess so…”

Ringo squeaked. He ran towards Hunter and picked him up, parading around with him despite Hunter’s kicking and cursing. He set Hunter down, kissed his cheek, and bounded over to Marshall. Ringo grabbed Marshall’s face and kissed him heavily on the lips.

“Whoa, hey!” Kane snapped. “You have your own host to make out with now!”

“I know! Isn’t it great?” Ringo wrapped an arm around Hunter’s shoulder, holding him tight and looking down at him with a big grin.

Hunter rolled his eyes. “I’m kind of starting to regret saying yes.”

“Nah.” Ringo waved the comment away. He scooped Hunter up princess style and walked off to the back room. “Call us if you need anything! We’re gonna practice making out!”

“What?” Hunter yelped.

They disappeared around the corner. Marshall looked at Kane with wide eyes. Kane held his hands up in surrender and laid back down on the couch.

“You should probably make sure Ringo doesn’t break him,” he said.

“Yeah, thanks,” Marshall mumbled. He started walking to the back room.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this when I was very tired, not a good idea ever but I am very good at doing it. Any questions about what the hell is going on ask them at my writing blog cascadingink on tumblr because I have a lot of shit to explain and it should be on there.


End file.
